The invention relates generally to microwave heating, drying, and curing and, more particularly, to ridged serpentine waveguide applicators for heating, drying, or curing conveyed materials.
Serpentine applicators, in which slotted waveguides are arranged side by side and connected in series so that microwave energy flows in opposite directions in consecutive waveguides, are used to heat, dry, or cure materials conveyed through slots in the waveguides. In conventional rectangular serpentine waveguides, coupling between consecutive waveguides through the slots decreases the efficiency, uniformity, and controllability of the heating, drying, or curing of the material. Another problem is arcing at the corners of the slots, which pits the waveguide walls and causes unwanted reflections.
Thus, there is a need for a microwave applicator that can be used to heat, dry, or cure materials, such as fabrics, foams, or carpets, conveyed through the applicator.